Kajiki Kurokami
| image = | gender = Male | affiliation2 = Kurokami Group | previous occupation = Group Head | relatives = Maguro Kurokami (Son) Kujira Kurokami (Daughter) Medaka Kurokami (Daughter) Nashi Kurokami (Wife) Hato Tsurubami (Wife, Deceased) Five Other Unnamed Wives Fukurou Tsurubami (Brother-in-Law) Kamome Tsurubami (Nephew) | manga debut = Volume 6, Chapter 51 | anime debut = Episode 22 | image gallery = yes }} Kajiki Kurokami (黒神 舵樹, Kurokami Kajiki) is the former head of the Kurokami Group, as well as the father of Maguro Kurokami, Kujira Kurokami, and Medaka Kurokami. Personality Kajiki is a very self-assured man, expressing utmost confidence in his children and his plans, and though admitting Medaka's preference for Fukurou Tsurubami annoys him, is confident in his place as her father. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 19 Kajiki claims to have too much love to pour into one person (hence marrying seven wives). Kajiki believes this trait to be genetic, and that all members of the Kurokami family have excessive love. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 3-4 Appearance Like his children, Kajiki has red eyes and purple hair. His is cut short with two side bangs, and like his son Maguro, with two ahoges. He also has a goatee. He wears a white suit with matching pants and gloves, and a blue bow tie. He has a long, dark blue cape, and carries a wooden pipe. As a younger man, Kajiki did not have a beard, and his face was less lined. At his wedding to Hato Tsurubami, Kajiki wore a light-colored suit with a dark-colored waistcoat and tie. History Roughly twenty years prior to the beginning of the series, Fukurou introduced Kajiki to his sister Hato. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 170, page 11 Kajiki would go on to marry all seven of his suitors. By the Kugurugi representative, he had his son, Maguro. By the Momozono representative, he had his first daughter, Kujira. And by Hato, he had his second daughter, Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 3-5 Hato died almost immediately after Medaka was born. Afterwards, Kajiki welcomed Medaka to the Kurokami household, and had another of his wives made her legal mother. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 51, page 9 When Medaka entered Hakoniwa Academy, Kajiki sent in Hansode Shiranui to act as Medaka's double without Medaka's approval. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 159, page 14 Plot Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc On the Sunday of the Candidate Student Council's first orientation, Kajiki left for work in his suit and a good mood. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 117, page 9 Jet Black Bride Arc At Hakoniwa Academy, Kajiki meets with Maguro and Hakama Shiranui to discuss the second Jet Black Wedding Feast, Kajiki having ordered Maguro not to interfere. He makes mention of breaking through the schemes of the Ge'hyoukai, the branch families, and "him", and admits that, while he is sulking that Medaka seems to care more about Fukurou than himself, he has always been her only true father. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 18-19 Kajiki displays no embarrassment when Maguro reveals to Hakama that he married all seven suitors when he came off age, and instead claims that seven wives were not enough. He goes on to say that excessive love is characteristic of the Kurokami family, pointing out both Maguro and Medaka as examples. He makes no comment when Maguro mentions that Zenkichi Hitoyoshi is trying to accept all of Medaka's love. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 2-4 Informed by Maguro that the Jet Black Wedding Feast has ended, Kajiki comments that it is quite a surprise that Medaka won in a psychological battle. Kajiki assures Maguro that this is certainly a good thing, for both Medaka, and for what he has planned for her tomorrow. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 15-16 Unknown Shiranui Arc With the Jet Black Wedding Feast finished, Kajiki decides to end Shiranui's assignment and have her withdraw from Hakoniwa Academy. After Shiranui arrives at the Shiranui Village, Kajiki has Obi give her her next assignment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 160, page 10 Kajiki greets Medaka and her friends as they arrive at his mansion with a pun (embarrassing Medaka). He then jumps from the roof while singing a fanfare, only to hit the ground and remain motionless. Inside, Kajiki (now with a bandage on his forehead) apologizes for his excitement, and for making his guests change their clothes, explain that the house's dress code requires that their apparel cost at least ten million yen. He tells them they can take the clothes home with as a present, and offers them a small platinum mine as well. When Medaka complains about having to wear a kimono, Kajiki protests that it suits her. Medaka confronts her father concerning the whereabouts of Fukurou; at his request, she explains the situation with Iihiko Shishime. After Medaka introduces Kamome Tsurubami as Fukurou's son, Kajiki admits that the two resemble one another. Pressed by Medaka, Kajiki admits that he does know Fukurou's whereabouts, and had Shiranui assigned to be his double at the other man's request. However, Kajiki refuses to tell Medaka where she can find Fukurou. He is surprised by the interruption of Nashi Kurokami, though he becomes annoyed when she chides him for making Medaka wear a memento kimono. He remains staunch however, insisting that Fukurou is even more dangerous than Iihiko. Kajiki is shocked when Medaka declares her intent to take over the Kurokami Group to make him talk, and points out she will lose the freedom she obtained by winning the Jet Black Wedding Feast. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 167, pages 3-19 At the end of the academic year, Kajiki is among those present at the Hakoniwa Academy graduation ceremony. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 185, page 4 Bouquet Toss To The Future Arc Kajiki awaits Medaka to challenge her as part of the 100 Flowers Run in the chairman's office, along with Hakama, Nashi, Hitomi Hitoyoshi, and the academy's teachers. He tells Medaka that she can still ask not to be the group head if she does not want to be. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 188, pages 13-16 His message to Medaka is to leave the rest to her. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 190, pages 2-3 Trivia *The members of the Kurokami family are named after marine creatures. Kajiki means blue marlin. *When translated from kanji, Kurokami (黒神) means Black God. Quotes *(To Maguro Kurokami and Hakama Shiranui) "The other father does not exist. Kurokami Medaka's father has always been Kurokami Kajiki himself." Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 2 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Kurokami Group